Pashmina's Choice another one
by Papayas Say That's Kooky
Summary: Okay, I know this has been done, but I decided to make up my own version!! READ THIS PLEASE!!!!!!!!! You can flame, but that's kinda cowardly if you flame instead of giving contrustive criticism!! R+R!! PLEASE!!


Hey Haily here!!

Milkes: And me!

We are proud to present a story that will surely send some people to tears. Reality.  No just kidding!! This is about Pashmina's choice of Ham-guy, whether it be Stan, Howdy, or Dexter or someone else entirely. I also have my own version of _why_ she chose who she did. Now, you're all probably sitting back and smirking and thinking "I know who it is." Well, it might be, or not. Take a guess and READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Note, this is not an odd couple story.

**Pashmina's Choice** (another one)

            Pashmina picked up Penelope and headed out the door with her.  

            "It's gorgeous out!" Pashmina exclaimed.

            "Ookyoo!"

            "A perfect day for a picnic!" Pashmina added.

            Penelope replied with some ookyoos and ookwees; Pashmina blushed.

            "I do not!" she protested.

            "Ookwee."

            "Do not."

            "Ookwee!"

            Pashmina sighed.  "I guess you're right!" she said. 

            She  and Penelope arrived with the rest of the hams at Acorn Mountain.  The sky was a soft blue and the clouds were as puffy as bunched velvet.  The grass was emerald strands that waved in the wind.  Pashmina unpacked the picnic basket and set up the blanket. 

            "Oh shoot!" she exclaimed.  "I forgot water!  I think there's a stream nearby, will someone go with me?"

            Penelope had told Sandy and Bijou to not volunteer.

            Pashmina decided she would pick between Dexter, Howdy, and Stan.  

            "Uh," she said and a name popped into her mind.  "Dexter," she said.

            Dexter didn't smirk or cheer, he just nodded and held up another bucket.  The two headed down to the stream. 

            (A/N: This doesn't necessarily mean that she picked Dexter…)

            "Awfully nice today, don't you think?" asked Dexter politely.

            "Yes, everything is beautiful," Pashmina agreed.

            The two talked along the way, just regular talk.  Not once did Dexter try and hit on Pashmina.  The two arrived to the stream and collected water.

           She's sooo beautiful! Dexter thought, But I don't want to hit on her or she won't like me.  Not that she does anyway.  It's pretty obvious she likes Stan.

            Pashmina bent over and accidentally slipped on a rock.

            "EEEEEKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  

            Dexter reached out a paw and caught her by the hand.  

            "Sorry 'bout that!" Pashmina said and Dexter let go of her hand.  

            "That's okay."

            The two arrived back to the camp in laughter.  They had been talking the whole way and they were both happy.  Oxnard served out lunch and the two sat next to each other and ate.

            "How does he get so lucky?" muttered Howdy to Stan.  Stan shrugged.  

            Sandy snuggled up to Maxwell.  "What a romantic, like, picnic!" she exclaimed and Maxwell kissed her on the cheek.  

            Pashmina looked over a Bijou and Sandy.  They both had boyfriends.  Bijou had Hamtaro and Sandy had Maxwell.  Pashmina sighed.  Even Penelope seemed to get along great with Cappy.  She, on the other hand, had no one.  She knew three people who liked her: Stan, Dexter and Howdy, but she could only pick one.  They were all very sweet, but there must be someone. 

            As though sensing something was wrong, Bijou and Sandy walked over.

            "Iz somezing ze matter?" Bijou asked.  

            Pashmina sighed.  "It's just that I feel lonely.  You and Sandy have boy friends, yet I have no one."

            "Well, girlfriend, you've got like, three boys to choose from.  Do you love, like, one of them?" Sandy asked and Pashmina nodded. 

            "Who don't you love?" asked Bijou. 

            "Well, for starters, I don't love Howdy.  I would like to be friends, but he's just a little too wild," Pashmina said.  

            "Well, it's between like, my bro, and like Dexter," Sandy said. 

            Pashmina sighed.  "I just don't know!" she exclaimed.  Stan was sweet and all, but so was Dexter.  

            That night, Pashmina sat in her cage, thinking.  Who did she love?  Maybe I should sleep on it? She thought.  

            Pashmina dreamt of Stan and Dexter.  Stan grasped her paw.  "Will you go to the dance with me, gorgeous?" he asked.  

            Dexter also grasped her paw.  "Will you go to the dance with _me?_" he asked.  

            Pashmina looked at Dexter's pleading eyes and then at Stan's.  She shook her head and then smiled.  She kissed on of the boys, but she didn't remember who, because then she woke up.  

            "I know exactly who!" she exclaimed.  

            That day, the Hams went to the lake. 

            "Let's have partners!" exclaimed Sandy, cuddling up to Maxwell.

            "I vant Hamtaro!" Bijou exclaimed.  Boss sighed.  

            "I want Sandy!" Maxwell piped up.

            The three boys, Howdy, Dexter, and Stan, looked at Pashmina hopefully.

            Pashmina took a deep breath.  "I want Dexter," she said. 

            Howdy and Stan gasped.  Dexter smiled.  

            Penelope went with Cappy, Panda went with Jingle, Howdy went with Stan, and Oxnard went with Boss.

            The two went off to have lunch together. 

            "You know, Dexter, I never realized what a handsome Ham you are!" Pashmina exclaimed. 

            "Thank you!" Dexter said gleefully. 

            "Uh, Dexter, I have something to tell you-" Pashmina began and Dexter silenced her. 

            Dexter reached behind his back and pulled out a small box.  Inside it was a pink diamond of sugar.  On it was a note which ready: Pashmina, please realize I love you, more than just a crush.  There was no sappy ending just a note and it just read at the bottom "Love Dexter."

            Pashmina gasped and blushed.  "I love you too, really!" she exclaimed and the two kissed.  

**Epilogue**

Dexter and Pashmina smiled at each other.  They schumby-wubbied (sp?) and kissed.  In Pashmina's arms was a baby.  It had Pashmina's coat with pale gray glasses marks around her eyes.  

            "What shall we name her?" asked Dexter.  

            "Let's name her Cashmere," Pashmina suggested.  

            Pashmina had two more babies.  One was named Lily (a girl) and had gray coat with a small bow in the back of her head.  On it was a lily, her birth flower.  The third baby's name was Stan, after Stan with his middle name of Howdy.  He had a mix of Pashmina's and Dexter's coats and a thing brown stripe on his head.  Stan (Jr. mind you) really looked up to Stan and Howdy. 

            The couples were as follows: Hamtaro and Bijou, Pashmina and Dexter, Sandy and Maxwell, and Penelope and Panda.  Cappy and Penelope were just friends.  

            Pashmina knew she made a right choice and smiled.  No one could replace Dexter. 

%%%

How did you like it? Good? I evil aint' I? Flame, be nice, and give it a scale of 1-10, ten being the highest.  You can go over that if you wanna be nice!! I did no bashing and I named a baby after Stan and Howdy!!! I just LOVE that couple and think it's the greatest!! Ciao!!

Milkes: Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

                
     


End file.
